


Dear Dru

by Juliette_heronstairs_apples



Series: The Letters [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Literally just a bunch of texts and letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_heronstairs_apples/pseuds/Juliette_heronstairs_apples
Summary: Kit is a big fan of writing letters the old fashioned way. This is a sample of them. But Dru thinks letters are ridiculous.





	1. Dear Dru

_Dear Dru,_

_Tessa had her baby today! It's a girl, and she's going to be called Cordelia Evelyn Carstairs. I wasn't sure if I was welcome, seeing as it was such a big occasion for them, but they told me not to be ridiculous, and that I was their son as much as Cordy is their daughter. Obviously, I'm a macho, strong male, but I think I cried a bit. Cordy definitely feels like a sister to me._

_Anyway, how is your family? Julian and Emma are getting married soon, that's pretty big. And Tavvy must be what, nine now? Ten? How's he? I hear Mark, Cristina and Kieran made things work. I'm glad. ~~And how is Ty~~ And how are you getting on? Is Jaime still at the Institute? Keep me informed._

_Kit_

* * *

~~~~Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂

15:02

Kit! I haven't heard from u since Tessa was still 8 mnths pregnant! How the hell are u, Junior Herondale. And how is the new baby!! I can't believe you're an older brother now! Obviously u cried; ur a baby more than Cordy is.

Also: a letter? Really? There is this thing called s o c i a l  m e d i a. The family is great, ur invited to Jules and Em's wedding, obvs, u moron, and the hot fairy threesome couldn't be happier. Pretty sure marriage would be a bit complicated for them, but they don't seem to care. Ty is great, he's enjoying the Scholomance a lot, tho u didn't ask ;), and Jaime has moved on to Washington now, tho he keeps in touch occasionally. I am great, there's this AMAZING new tv series I have to show u, dw it's only low key horror, u'll be fine. We should meet up, yeah?

* * *

 

Sent to: Druuuuu

21:56

I only j saw ur message, the baby is  _exhausting._ But amazing!! She's so cute, honestly. We should definitely meet up, when r u free? U probably don't want to come to Devon, bc there's nothing to do, so I'll come to LA, if that's alright. NO HORROR. AT ALL. UR DEFINITION OF "LOW KEY HORROR" IS EXTREMELY SKEWED. 

I'm glad the family's doing ok, but what did that winky face when u brought up Ty mean?!

(Also I'm fine thx for asking.)

* * *

 

_Kit,_

_Before you make some sarcastic comment about how I'm a hypocrite, postcards are acceptable. Letters aren't. This one, as you can see, has the Griffith Observatory on the back; so pretty!!_

_You could come down next week, maybe, because Jules and Emma will be busy planning the wedding, so they'll be out of the way, Mark, Cristina and Kieran are taking a little 4 day holiday together, doing Angel knows what, and don't worry, Ty will be at the Scholomance._

_The tv series is so good, there's honestly barely any horror. You're a Shadowhunter, you should be used to frights. You'll be fine. Speaking of being a Shadowhunter, how's your training coming along?_

_Dru_

_P.S. send me a pic of Cordy!_

_P.P.S. you know exactly what the winky face meant._

* * *

_Dear Dru,_

_Ha! I've corrupted you. Letters are great. I'd love to come down next week, Tessa and Jem say it's ok. I hope I won't be intruding on the wedding plans._

_I've sent you a picture of Cordy via text. Isn't she adorable? Tessa and Jem aren't always able to look after her- Tessa's an editor and Jem's a nurse- and when they're at work I look after Cordy. It's really tiring, but really fun. My Shadowhunter training is coming along fine, thank you very much, Jem's been training and he says I'm doing well._

_I'm not watching anything remotely resembling horror! End of story!_

_Kit_

_P.S. no, I don't know what the winky face meant. Please explain._

* * *

_Kit,_

_This is a postcard. Postcards are fine. But you use letters, which are very different and are not fine, so you're a weirdo. Cordy is so cute!!! I wish my younger brother was that cute. You're so lucky you're her older brother. Also, "My Shadowhunter training is coming along fine" my arse._

_YOU ARE WATCHING THE TV SERIES._

_You won't be in the way at all, don't worry, and we're really looking forward to seeing you next week._

_Dru_

_P.S. it means I know you're head over heels in love with Ty._

* * *

Sent to: Druuuuu

09:37

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TY. I swear I'm not. It doesn't matter to me whether he's there or not! Why would it? I don't mind, because I don't have a crush on him. 

Ikr, Cordy is the best sister ever. Letters are great, and a postcard is just an inferior version of a letter. Ik I've corrupted u. And I am an amazing Shadowhunter. Jace has nothing on me.

U can't make me watch the tv series. 

* * *

 

Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂

12:06

Ok, there were so many things wrong w that text.

1\. Postcards are not an inferior version of letters. Letters are things old ppl used to write to each other. A postcard is something ppl still send each other, w a pic on the back, and it's normal.

2\. I bet ur a terrible Shadowhunter. 

3\. I can make u watch the tv series, and I will make u watch the tv series, as we will soon prove.

4\. Most importantly of all, get out of the Nile. WE ALL KNOW UR IN LOVE W TY. It's so obvious. U harp on abt him, u raised a f***ing ghost w him, u would do anything for him.

Weirdo.

I'm looking forward to seeing you next week!

* * *

Sent to: Druuuuu

14:17

It was so fun seeing u last week! Omg the wedding's going to be amazing! Also, that tv series has given me nightmares forever. Ur idea of low key horror is nowhere near anyone else's. 

Hopefully I'll see u again soon, but tbh the next time we see each other will probs be the wedding, bc it's only 2 mnths away (can't believe it!) and neither of us can be asked to do smth before then. 

Church still doesn't miss u, btw. Forget Tessa, he and Jem are soulmates. 

* * *

_Kit,_

_It was brilliant to see you too! The wedding is going to be absolutely fantastic, because we won't accept anything less. You're so right, we can't work up the energy to see each other before the wedding, but I'm looking forward to seeing you then._

_You are completely fine! The tv series was great and so tame, barely any horror. Also, screw you Church misses us so much._

_Dru_

* * *

 

_Dear Dru,_

_Can't wait for the wedding either! And I'm sorry, but if Church doesn't miss you, then he doesn't miss you. It's just not meant to be. Also, I am not fine. I'm never watching anything with you ever again._

_I have something really important to ask you, and if you tell anyone else I'll kill you. It's about Ty._

_Is Livvy still with him? You didn't say when I was there, and I forgot to ask. I hope not, I don't want Ty to be haunted by his past (literally). He deserves peace._

_Also, you're so right, I'm in love with him._

_Kit_

* * *

_Kit,_

_Piss off Church loves us._

_The tv series was great, you're fine, and also we're going to watch the 2nd season together when it comes out. No getting out of it._

_Yep, Livvy's still with him. I don't know if it's actually possible to send her back. I'm sorry, Kit. It's not your fault, you couldn't have stopped him._

_Also, I know you're in love with him. I knew before you did._

_Dru_

* * *

 

Sent to: Druuuuu

03:48

Ik I shouldn't be up rn but I'm an irresponsible teen and it's a perfectly fine time for u in America, so whatever. Also, Church has not expressed one ounce of regret at leaving u. Face the facts, Dru. He likes Jem more than u.

I am not watching the second series! No way! U can't make me. Nuh uh.

Damn. I was hoping she might have passed on. Idk why, but maybe I thought Ty would have fulfilled some requirement or smth and he could be at peace. Idek. Maybe it is my fault, Dru. I should have stopped him.

* * *

Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂

03:50

U definitely should not be up at this time. This is too early for u. U'll damage ur health.

Kit, the Livvy situation is honestly not your fault. There is nothing u could have done to stop him. If u'd stopped helping him, he'd have struggled through it by himself, and if u'd told someone, he still would have found a way to raise her. U know Ty. Pls don't blame urself. 

As u full well know, I am more than capable of making u watch the 2nd series, so u might as well save urself the trouble and come quietly. And I'm going to stop texting u if u keep up this blasphemy abt Church.

* * *

_Dear Dru,_

_I am not going to watch the 2nd series!! I'm a big strong Shadowhunter. You can't make me._

_Maybe it isn't my fault, but I definitely could have done more to try to persuade Ty not to raise Livvy. I want him to be happy, and I knew how this would affect him. He was angry, upset and scared, and I shouldn't have just gone along with it. I wish I could apologise. But I can't ever see him again._

_Church just doesn't like you._

_Kit_

* * *

 

_Kit,_

_Please, please don't blame yourself. How could you have stopped Ty? You said so yourself: he was angry, upset and scared. He wouldn't have listened. I promise you nothing is your fault. And Ty would love to see you again._

_You are a complete wimp, of course I can make you watch the series. You'll be completely fine. And Church adores us, you evil Jace clone! You just can't see the signs because you're not looking for them._

_I can't wait to see you at the wedding! Only 1 month and 1 week to go. Keep me posted._

_Dru_

* * *

_Dear Dru,_

_I don't know anymore. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe it isn't. Ty probably won't talk to me again, but maybe he will. I don't know. Let's just drop it._

_I. Will. Not. Watch. The. Tv. Show._

_I have known that devil cat for over a year now. I know when he likes someone and when he doesn't._

_Can't wait to see you either._

_Kit_

* * *

Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂

17:52

Just make sure ur ok, yeah? It's not ur fault.

U have to watch the 2nd series, ok? If u watched the 1st series, ur watching the second series. Don't u want to know what happens?

U don't know anything u tree. We are Church's true friends! 

* * *

Sent to: Druuuuu

15:46

I'm fine.

Except that I'm not when it comes to that series. It's terrifying! I'm not watching it.

Oh no. U called me a tree. However will I recover from that. 

See u in a month.

* * *

Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂 

18:27

J know that nothing is your fault, and that u can talk to me.

Plsssssss will u watch the 2nd series w me? Plsssss? It will be fun, I promise. U'll like it. 

Yh damn right i called u a tree. Church worships us. 

See u soon! 

* * *

_Dear Dru,_

_The tv series will not be **fun.** It will be absolutely terrifying. I still have nightmares from the 1st series. And Church doesn't even remember you._

_I just can't stop wondering if Ty is ok. Is he happy at the Scholomance? Has he made friends? Does he remember me? I'm so pathetic I've started writing him letters, but I haven't sent any of them._

_3 weeks and 4 days. You bet I'm counting._

_Kit_

* * *

 

_Kit,_

_The tv series will be the best thing ever! You're just to much of a wimp to appreciate a good thing when you see one._

_Cough*Ty loves you*cough_

_Ty says he's really happy at the Scholomance; it's an environment he fits into, and it suits him. He's made a few friends, although judging from what his friends say he could make a lot more if he tried. He's really popular, apparently. And he DEFINITELY remembers you. He never brings you up, but whenever someone brings you up he looks sad, because he misses you. You should try sending some of those letters. He'd respond._

_I'm just going to ignore how imbecilic you're being about Church from now on._

_3 weeks and 2 days now._

_Dru_

* * *

_Dear Dru,_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch. Cordy requires lots of attention, and there's been a lot going on at the hospital recently, so Jem's been really busy, and Tessa is trying to persuade this woman to pick her as an editor rather than a rival._

_I'm not watching the second series!! Why won't you understand that and leave me in peace. Ugh. And you can delude yourself about Church all you want, I won't intervene._

_I knew Ty would_ _make friends. He's so easy to ~~love~~ like. I'm glad he's enjoying himself. But I can't send the letters. It would be humiliating, after all this time. _

_2 weeks now._

_Kit_

* * *

 

_Kit,_

_It's completely fine, I understand. I hope everything is well with you lot, and I hope Cordy is doing alright. Obviously Tessa would be the better editor._

_You have to watch the 2nd series. That's all there is to say on the matter._

_He does miss you. I promise you that you won't regret sending the letters._

_Church's faith is strong, and so is mine! We shall prevail!_

_1 week and 3 days!!_

_Dru_

* * *

Sent to: Druuuuu

10:13

I'm not watching the second series, because I'm a Shadowhunter w human rights and free will and I don't have to what u say. And Church wouldn't recognise faith, let alone u. 

I can't send the letters, Dru. I can't. I'm j glad he's happy.

1 week! So excited! 

* * *

 

Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂

16:57

What gave u the impression u had free will? U were born to be my puppet, doomed to watch horror w me 4ever. And U WOULDN'T RECOGNISE FAITH SO THERE. U DON'T UNDERSTAND CHURCH!! 

U can send the letters! He's happy, but ur letters would make him even more so. J talk to him.

5 DAYS AHHHHH

* * *

Sent to: Druuuuu

12:21

I love him too much.

12:22 

And it would j be embarrassing, u know? There is this thing called dignity. I can't talk to Ty.

Also, there probably won't be time to watch the 2nd series. We'll be going straight home afterwards. So there.

4 days!!

* * *

 

Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂 

13:02

It wouldn't be embarrassing! It would make Ty so happy if u sent him a letter or even j texted him. I can give u his number if u want. 

And I can persuade Jem and Tessa to let u stay longer, so u can't escape ur fate.

* * *

Sent to: Druuuuu

17:48

It would be humiliating. I can't face him. And don't give me his number, I don't have that much self control.

I'll put my hands over my eyes and talk loudly throughout the entire thing. If u insist on calling me a child, I will act like one.

Also I showed Church a pic of u and he batted it away. Proof!

Only 2 more days to go!!

* * *

Sent to: Herondale Jr 😂

08:34

It wouldn't be humiliating!! Agh listen to me for once u man child.  **Send him the letters.** Angel help me beat sense into ur head.

I'll beat u up if u try that. U better watch the 2nd series, and u better enjoy it!! 

Also I bet u j didn't show him the pic clearly.

1 day! Can't wait to see u!

* * *

 

Sent to: Druuuuu

15:53

Dru I'm going to do it. I'm going to send him a letter! Angel help me.

Also I'll have to watch Cordy and she can't watch horror, so.

15:54

No, I'm not going to send him a letter. I can't. But I'm going to see him anyway at the wedding!! What do I do?!

15:55

Dru! Dru come online! What do I do!?

15:56

DRU!!! 

 


	2. Dear Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, Kit thinks he couldn't miss Ty more, and every day, he is proved wrong. He writes letters to Ty, but he knows he'll never send them.

_Dear Ty,_

_I've just arrived in Dover. It feels strange, not waking up in the Institute to Julian's cooking and the general lovable chaos of your family. Jem and Tessa seem very nice, but I still feel as if I should be at the Institute, rather than here._

_I miss you so much, Ty. I miss your smile, and I miss your rare laughs, but most of all I miss the way you overlooked nothing, and noticed everything. I hope you're happy, and I hope Livvy doesn't haunt you too much. You might wonder why I left, but I promise it's best if you forget me. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused._

_That paragraph was full of clichés, sorry. But as fake as it might look, I really do miss you._

_I love you._

_Kit_

* * *

 

_Dear Ty,_

_It's been a week since my first letter, and not much has changed. Jem and Tessa have tried to make me feel as comfortable as possible, buying me an entire wardrobe, a laptop, a new phone, everything. Even a massive supply of comic books, which I was particularly grateful for. But I'm still not sure if I can fit in or not. Will I ever fit in anywhere?_

_Jace calls me every other day to see how I'm doing. It's nice of him, and sometimes he feels as though he's my older brother or something. I'm glad he's happy with Clary and everything. I'm invited to their wedding. I hope you are, too, except I'm not sure what I'd say to you._

_How are you? You're going to the Scholomance, aren't you? You'll be brilliant, and you'll make so many friends. Everyone is going to love you._

_Have you made any animal friends lately? Begged Julian to let you have just one pet again? We've got Church, now, but as you know that cat is a devil. He doesn't count as a pet._

_I love you, I miss you, and I'm never going to send any of these letters._

_Kit_

* * *

_Dear Ty,_

_I think this must be my fifth letter now. Jem and Tessa know I'm writing somebody letters, but they've never pressured me to tell them who. I think they guessed, though._

_Speaking of Jem and Tessa, they asked me what I thought the baby should be called today. I said I wasn't sure, but maybe Evelyn was a nice name? I didn't think I had anything to do with the baby, but they're treating me almost like a son. I've started to think of them as my parents, to be honest._

_How is the Scholomance? Dru says you're getting on well. Did I tell you we'd started getting in touch in my last letter? I'm not sure, but I think so. If I did, then you'll know she tore me apart via text for leaving. She was absolutely furious, but she's started to come round. Enough to tell me all about you. Sorry, that sounded creepy._

_Anything else to tell you? Not really, except that I'm being tutored instead of going to school, and honestly I prefer being tutored. None of the pressure of how well you measure up to the other children. Jem's training me, by the way, and although he's great, I think you were better._

_I love you, and I know that you didn't care, but I can't stop._

_Kit_

* * *

_Dear Ty,_

_What is this, my seventh, eighth letter? I'm not really keeping track any more. Today I learnt that slugs have four noses from my tutor, who is nice but a little strange. I thought you might like that, it's the kind of fact you'd be interested in (the slugs one, not the teacher one), except you probably already knew._

_A shrimp's heart is located in its head. Did you know that? I didn't. But you know everything about animals, don't you? You know everything about everything._

_Cordelia (That's what they're calling the baby) got the hiccups today. Poor Tessa was jolted a bit every time Cordy hiccuped, but they were tiny foetus hiccups, so she was pretty much fine. What's going on at the Scholomance? What are you doing there? Puzzles, special quests, advanced runology, or are you going to go around asking everyone to wash your towels for you? Sorry, I know you wouldn't turn into Zara. You've always been too kind for that._

_I really want to see you. Just for a minute. I just want to talk to you, and apologise, for a minute. I love you._

_Kit_

* * *

_Dear Ty,_

_Are you ok? Dru says Livvy is still with you. Nothing has happened to you, no repercussions, nothing? I'm a bit worried about you, I'll admit. I love you too much to not worry about you._

_So my tutor was ill today, so no school, which was good. But more training, which was bad. I still don't like jumping off the beam, even though you tried. I never thought I had a fear of heights, but Shadowhunter training has given it to me._

_I hear you've made a lot of friends at the Scholomance. I'm glad. I knew they would all love you. It's impossible not to. What do you do at the Scholomance? I keep forgetting to ask Dru. Just puzzles, or really advanced training, or what._

_I was outside yesterday, just strolling around, and I got to the top of a hill and everything was completely silent and peaceful. I've always been a city boy, but I love that kind of peace. I thought of you, and I wished you were there._

_Is it strange that I want to tell you everything about my day? I wish you were with me when I see something I like, I wish I could talk to you about everything, I can't seem to stop myself from thinking about you. I know it's selfish, but I wish you felt the same way._

_I love you._

_Kit_

* * *

 

_Dear Ty,_

_Cordelia has just been born._

_AHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_I'm an older brother, Ty. There is someone out there who looks up to me, who considers me her brother. I think I might actually pass out from happiness and also exhaustion. Did you feel like this when Tavvy was born? You probably can't remember Dru's birth._

_I love her so much, almost as much as I love you. Her middle name is Evelyn, which was my suggestion, and when I heard that I nearly cried. She's only a day old but I know she's going to be brilliant. You'd love her if you met her._

_We're going to meet up anyway though, in 2 months. Apparently I'm invited to Julian and Emma's wedding, and obviously you are too. Can we talk? Or do you hate me now? I really want to talk to you._

_This letter was very short and very pointless, I'm sorry. But I'm never sure whether you'll be interested or not. Of course, it doesn't actually matter, because I'm never going to send any of these._

_I love you to the moon and back._

_Kit_

* * *

_Dear Ty,_

_So I've decided that I don't care what I write in these, because you're never going to read them._

_I have a German test coming up; Jem thinks it's important I learn languages, so I'm having to learn German, French and Spanish, and also a bit of Mandarin, although that's mainly just from Jem talking to Cordy in Mandarin, and then telling me what he said._

_Ich bin sehr, sehr müde. Je suis très fatigué. Estoy muy cansado. Was any of that right? I don't know._

_How is the Scholomance? I ask this every letter, because I'm always interested to know. Are you having fun? Dru says you are. Who's your best friend at the Scholomance? Are they anything like me or Livvy? Sorry, that's too many questions. Oh well. You'll never know._

_I keep going up to that hill and thinking of you. You would really love it there. You would love Devon in general, or at least my part: it's quiet, usually, but never boring._

_I've managed to make friends with a few locals: Katie, Adam and Ollie, who is actually called Oliver, but identifies more with the name Ollie, apparently. He's too spiritual, but I like him. Adam is the sensible one. Blond and serious. Katie is the one you'd like the most, I think, because she's a bit like Livia._

_I hope you're well, and I hope you're looking forward to the wedding. I can't wait to see you, but I'm dreading it at the same time. You'll ignore me, probably, and I won't be able to bear it._

~~_That hill isn't the only place I think of you_~~ _Sorry. I love you._ ~~~~

_Kit_

* * *

_Dear Ty,_

_It's only a month until the wedding! You're going to look even more heart breaking than usual in a suit, I know that. I don't know if I can face you. But I don't have a choice._

_I think I'm fine until I think of you and everything goes out of focus except my thoughts of you. I like to think I'm generally quite emotionally stable, though to be honest that's a bit of a lie, but you have completely crushed any kind of stability I might have thought I had._

_Are you bringing anyone to the wedding? It's selfish, I know, but I hope not. Julian and Emma's wedding should be a time of togetherness. As in, you and I together. Not you and some random stranger. Sorry, I think I'm getting a bit out of hand. I'm possessive for no reason. I haven't seen you in ages. It feels like years._

_I have a maths test tomorrow, by the way. I think I'm going to fail. What does x equal? And why should I care? Maths shouldn't be compulsory. Actually, neither should school. I know you'll disagree with me on both points._

_Are you ok? Has Livia been giving you any trouble? No repercussions for bringing her back yet? Just... I need to know you're ok._

_I love you, and I'll always be yours, though I know you don't want me._

_Kit_

* * *

_Dear Ty,_

_I haven't written you a letter in ages, about two weeks. It's only two days until the wedding. Two days until we meet._

_By the Angel, I'm nervous. I can't face you._

_Cordy is the best sister ever, by the way, with Dru a close second. Every time I'm stressed, Cordy giggles a bit and grins a chubby, toothless grin, and for some reason that makes me feel a lot better. And Dru is very good at bullying me into doing things that are good for me._

_By the way, I came by the Institute a while back. You weren't there, but it all came rushing back. The time we spent together, how I started to closer to you, ...how we fell apart._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_They say time is supposed to be a healer. Whoever said that is a complete liar, because over time absolutely nothing's happened. If anything, I'm even more in love with you than when we parted, and I haven't even seen each other._

_I'm ridiculous, hopeless, incorrigible, I know. But please give me another chance._

_Kit_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this fic was just going to have one chapter, and then I really wanted to write some of the letters to Ty, so I did. I might write Kit's communications with other people, too, such as Jaime, maybe, or Emma, but for now consider the fic finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
